


Se questo è amore

by Ljn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljn/pseuds/Ljn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Se questo è amore, allora che corra via, lontano lontano da me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Se questo è amore

**Author's Note:**

> Mmh...  
> Salve!
> 
> Innanzitutto una premessa: il verso che ho citato nell'introduzione è stato liberamente tratto (uno perchè io non traduco, due perchè l'ho modificato in parole che mi andavano meglio) dal testo di "The weight of love blinds eyes" e l'ho scoperto grazie ad una fanfiction inglese di un altro fandom. Le parole esatte, riportate nel sommario di detta fic, "If this is love, if this is love, Then I would run far, Run fast, From me." mi hanno colpito a tal punto da cercarne la fonte, e questa ricerca mi ha portato alla canzone, che tra parentesi manco mi piace. Perciò non ritengo che questa "cosa" sia un testo basato su di essa, semplicemente erano così ... ispiratrici che mi hanno portato a scrivere quello che segue.
> 
> Secondariamente. Non mi è ancora chiaro se questo testo potrebbe essere seguito da un altro più lungo che spiega la situazione. Perdonatemi in anticipo, sia che io decida di cedere all'impulso a volte più forte di me di spiegare tuuuuuutto ma proprio TUTTO, sia che decida altrimenti, e il seguente testo rimanga ambiguo quanto lo è adesso.
> 
> Baci!

Se questo è amore …

… Se questo è amore, allora che corra via, lontano _lontano_ da me. Che si nasconda dove non lo possa più trovare. Che si neghi ai miei occhi spaventati dal suo splendore, che trattenga il respiro affinché le sue dolci bugie non giungano più alle mie orecchie affamate.

Se _questo_ è amore, allora che _sia_ amore e ti restituisca alle mie braccia, affinché io possa ricambiare amore con amore, perché è così terribile e meraviglioso, che ora che non c’è, fa male, la sua assenza.

Se questo è _L’Amore_ , allora che mi dia l’oblio. L’oblio da te, che sei il mio amore lontano e perduto, l’oblio dal mondo, perché è l’unica via possibile per avere pace, in questa vita dal sapore di sangue e lacrime e amore perduto. L’oblio da me stesso, che respira amore e dolore da così tanto tempo che ormai non ricorda più quale sia la differenza.

Se questo è _amore_ , allora che sia amore pietoso, e dia sollievo a questa sofferenza infinita che mi tormenta e mi riempie il cuore del suo veleno gentile.

Se tu sei amore …

… Se TU sei l’amore, allora ridammi il mio odio, perché sono stanco di piangere per te.

**Author's Note:**

> Corta, vero? ^^  
> Non ci credevo neppure io, quando ho stabilito fosse finita ...


End file.
